With the rapid development of the technology of TFT-LCD, it is expected that high-definition image of LCD display device should be provided, in other words, people have higher requirements on the resolution of LCD display device. However, the number of source lines required by the source integrated circuit increases as the resolution increases. Generally, charging the sub-pixels may be achieved by time-division multiplexing of MUX such that the number of output source lines of the source integrated circuit may be reduced.
In related art, TFT-LCD panel is generally made up by Demux driver architecture, as shown in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3. FIG. 2 is a schematic structural view of an embodiment of 1:3 Demux driver provided by the related art. In FIG. 2, the Demux driver may include switch signal lines which comprising a first signal line 201, a second signal line 202, a third signal line 203. And the Demux driver may further include a plurality of grid lines 204, a plurality of source lines 205 and a pixel unit group 206 arranged in order of R pixels, G pixels and B pixels. The source/drain electrode of each R pixel is connected to one of the source lines 205, the grid electrode of each R pixel is connected to one of the grid line 204. And each R pixel may be charged by the grid line 204 and the first signal line 201 of the Demux driver. The source/drain electrode of each G pixel is connected to one of the source lines 205, the grid electrode of each G pixel is connected to the grid line 204. And each G pixel may be charged by the grid line 204 and the second signal line 202 of the Demux driver. The source/drain electrode of each B pixel is connected to one of the source lines 205, the grid electrode of each B pixel is connected to the grid line 204. And each B pixel may be charged by the grid line 204 and the third signal line 203 of the Demux driver. FIG. 3 is a schematic view of control timing sequence of an embodiment of 1:3 Demux driver provided by the related art. Curves 301, 302 and 303 in FIG. 3 are electrical level corresponding to the first signal line 201, the second signal line 202 and the third signal line 203 in the Demux driver. Curves 304 and 305 are the electrical level corresponding to a first grid line and a second grid line in the Demux driver. As shown in the FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, the specific implementation of the Demux driver is as follows: taking the case of two grid lines as an example, when the first grid line controls the corresponding grid electrodes to be turned on, the control switches of the first signal line, the second signal line and the third signal line of the Demux driver are opened in turn, and corresponding to the R pixels, G pixels and B pixels. The first signal line 201, the second signal line 202, the third signal line 203 have the same frequency. When one period charging instruction of the corresponding R pixels, G pixels and B pixels have been finished, the first grid line controls the corresponding grid electrodes to be turned off, and the second grid line controls the corresponding grid electrodes to be turned on, then the charging command for the corresponding R pixels, G pixels and B pixels in the next period is executed. At this time, the sequence period of the turn-on time of the switch signal lines may be: the first signal line, the second signal line, and the third signal line. The charging sequence period of corresponding pixel units is R→G→B.
Based on the above Demux driver mode, a Demux drive solution is provided to reduce power consumption. But there are two kinds of feed-through voltage in different pixel units as using the new Demux drive solution for reducing power consumption. Generally, there is only one type of common electrode voltage Vcom. If the Demux drive solution mentioned above is adopted for reducing power consumption, the two different feed-through voltages may affect the common electrode voltage, thereby affecting the display effect of the LCD device.